Lavender Roses
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 16 - Flowers: Chat Noir makes a flower crow for Ladybug for International flower day and uses flowers with very specific meanings. Identities get revealed when Marinette wears the same flower crown to school the next day.


Chat landed behind Ladybug on the top of the Notre Dame, placing the object he'd brought for her atop her head before she turned to face him. "Guess what tomorrow is, My Lady." Ladybug quirked an eyebrow at him, the skepticism evident on her face. "International flower day! You're queen of the Ladybugs, and they love flowers, so you obviously needed a crown. I'm giving it to you tonight since we don't have patrol tomorrow."

Ladybug's expression softened and Chat felt his heat begin to pound. She plucked the crown off her head and examined it, smiling softly. Slight panic set in as Chat realized he didn't know if she would know the meanings of the flowers he'd picked, patrol might get very awkward if she realized he'd been secretly telling her he loved her through the crown.

He could probably play off the pink carnations as a friendly flower if he tried but, the lavender roses that meant love at first sight might be a little harder for him to explain. Luckily, she seemed none the wiser of the meanings as she placed the crown back into her hair and looked up at him with bright eyes. "Thank you Chaton, it's beautiful!"

"Y-yeah, no problem. I'm just glad you love it as much as I lo…" Chat slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd been about to let slip. Noticing confusion taking over Ladybug's face, he quickly changed the subject. "Ah, look at the time. We should probably get to patrolling. Race to see who gets done first?"

The confusion creeping over Ladybug's face was replaced with one of determination. "You're on." She flung out her yo-yo, swinging away, one hand on the string and the other keeping the flower crown on her head. It was adorable.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Adrien practically floated into his classroom the next day, cheek still tingling from where Ladybug had kissed it in thanks for the flower crown after they were done patrolling. Sighing dreamily, he didn't even realized Marinette walk in the room until Alya called out to her.

"Nice flower crown Marinette, where'd you get it?" Adrien's head snapped up, taking in the pink carnation and lavender rose flower crown perched on her loose flowing hair. The same flower crown he'd given to Ladybug the night before.

A blush appeared on her cheek's at Alya's call out, stopping her in her tracks, right in front of Adrien and Nino's table. "Oh, a friend gave it to me, he said it was for international flower day today." Marinette waved her hand in the air to dismiss any other questions as she continued her trek to her desk. Her blush deepened as she walked by him. "Good morning Adrien."

He was too stunned to answer, just gaping openly and his classmate who was also his lady. Adrien was pretty sure his heart was about to pound out of his chest and he quickly faced forward. Luckily, Alya drew Marinette's attention away from Adrien's rapidly heating face. "So, girl, you have a secret boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

Adrien had to resist the urge to turn around again to see how Marinette reacted but, he did hear a lot of sputtering. "Alya! It's not like that. He doesn't like me like that!" At this he did turn around, the confused look he gave her went unnoticed as she rambled on to Alya.

"Marinette, I hate to break it to you, but carnations are a sign of love and lavender roses are a sign of love at first sight, this boy must have it bad for you." Marinette gawked at her friend for a moment before the sputtering began again.

"Alya, please, I'm sure he doesn't even know the meaning behind the flowers. He probably just used these when he made it because he knew they were my favorite colors." Her shoulders were slowly creeping up to her ears.

"MON DIEU! He MADE it for you? Shoot Marinette, this boy is in love with you."

Adrien let another dreamy sigh escape him. "Yeah, I really am." Suddenly all eyes were on him and he didn't realize… Oh no. He said that out loud. The blond slapped a hand over his mouth, stopping himself from blurting out he was Chat Noir all together with how big his mouth was. Second slip up in 24 hours, wait it go Adrien.

Marinette's eyes were blown wide as she looked at him. "Are you…?" All Adrien could do was nod to the love of his life. Slowly, Marinette brought a hand to her lips, touching them gently as her eyes strayed to his cheek, the one she'd kissed last night. It was almost a compulsion to take the hand from his mouth and slide it to that kissed cheek. "Did you mean it?"

Adrien beamed at her. "Of course Princess, I chose the lavender roses for a reason." The room gave a collective gasp. Oh, yeah, there were other people in the classroom.

Everyone else melted away again as Marinette leaned over her desk, pressing those lips, that had left Adrien's cheek tingling all night, to his lips.

The cheers around the room were not heard by the kissing couple who were in their own miraculous bubble.


End file.
